Various lottery and promotion systems and methods have been proposed. Examples include what is described in the disclosures of the following patent application publication and patents:
United States Patent Application Publication 2006/0189372, in the name of Westrup et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,861, in the name of Mothwurf; U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,268, in the name of Humble; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,991, in the name of Small; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,129, in the name of Von Kohorn; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,714, in the name of Golightly.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.